


Silver creek

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hokage Kakashi, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: What does one do after the war? Be happy... at least in Kakashi's case. Pursue love and work for the generation coming after himself.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 113





	Silver creek

What did one do after the war? Well for Kakashi he did what he knew had to be done. He took over for Tsunade when she stepped down from office. She had known that she was going to do it and he had known that she would. She had discussed it in a joking way when they had prepped for war.

Kakashi knew that the agreement with her and Naruto went beyond things that he knew. Even Jiraiya-sama had not known everything that had went on between those two and he would not lie. When he watched them laugh together and talk together, he felt a tiny prick of envy.

Only a little bit. He was not that petty or at least he hoped that he was not that petty. However, he did take over for Tsunade-sama. He did it because he was temporary. His plan was not to hold onto the seat forever. His plan was to hold it for five maybe ten or so years and pass it on to the young man that had become more than worthy of it.

Uzumaki Naruto. Hero, saviour and the most incredible man that Kakashi had the luck to meet. He had changed so much over the years. There was still a tiny bit of the child that Kakashi knew. Naruto had not thrown away his old self that was common in their world. He had embraced the pain that made him what he was. Embraced the loneliness and the pain and grew to the man that shielded and protected them all.

Kakashi had not lied that time back when he had told Naruto that he had surpassed him. It was not a lie. It had never been a lie it was the simple truth. Naruto had surpassed them all but especially him. He had surpassed Minato-sama. Jiraiya-sama. Kushina-sama as well although he and Naruto had never sat down and discussed his history and his mother.

He had grown into a man whose back was worth staring at. Worth watching. A man that Kakashi ached to serve. Although right now the one serving was Naruto. Only for now. Only until Naruto learned the ins and outs of Hokage life and what better place to learn the little things than right by Kakashi’s side?

He might have a few motives in there but what was shinobi life without intrigue? A splash made Kakashi look up from the scroll he had decided to bring along with him last minute. It was a sight worth slacking for. Naruto had grown into a sight worth fighting for.

There were hints and signs of the cute boy that was but there was so much of the man that made Kakashi smile. He was backing Kakashi and knee deep in the water. Kakashi was glad that he had come here but he thanked himself for making sure that only Naruto had accompanied him as his guard.

Naruto had his short sword strapped to his back but it was not as if he really used it. The kunai’s strapped to his arms would see more use than the sword. It was still a good thing to see considering that Kakashi had been the previous owner.

It was good to see these things. It was good to pass on these things and he knew that Naruto appreciated the efforts that Kakashi made towards him. Kakashi may have a motive here and there when it came to the young man but these days who didn’t have some sort of motive towards Naruto?

There were so many things to do after a war. For many they had to accept that the war was over. After Kakashi’s first war he had found that difficult to accept. Hard to see. That was something different this time and that was because of Naruto. Many people understood that it was because of Naruto too and the plans that they had. The things they said and the things they wanted to do.

It irked Kakashi’s skin even as he understood. He understood so well but Naruto was off limits. His eyes roamed over the strong back to linger at the waist. The people that were fixated on Naruto’s these days would bother anyone who wasn’t Kakashi. There was a security in team seven. There was a security in being one of the people Naruto admired and respected.

Everyone else needed to begin from square one. They needed to come fresh and new but not him and he flaunted that happily and frequently.

The eyes of the village was on Naruto these days and while Kakashi understood that did not mean that he had to like it. Naruto had been team seven’s for so long and technically he still was even while Kakashi was Hokage. He had taken office for Naruto. To assist in Naruto’s growth and he was highly aware of it.

He was training the new Hokage and while he was at it cleaning house. There were some things that Naruto had seen. Many thing he had experienced but Kakashi was of the opinion that even though Naruto had seen those things there was no real need for him to continue to have to deal with them. Not with the coming age that they all felt.

Maybe he was a little too overprotective. Naruto was a strong young man and he had been a strong child. Strong emotionally because the pain and loneliness that he suffered, the pain he used to fuel himself would have broken many people including shinobi.

All of that pain and rage. All of that loneliness and Naruto had only ended up sweet and kind. Maybe a little cocky and teasing as well but he connected to others and he was still so kind. So strong and kind. No wonder he had swept the world off it’s feet. No wonder the people looked towards him and marvelled.

People wanted to get to know him. They would crowd him if they could but Kakashi was Hokage and he had no problem slowly pulling Naruto from the public’s view with the excuse of training duties. He was bias but who could blame him? He rolled up the scroll as he watched Naruto in the water. The noise from the waterfall was no distraction to him.

Naruto was backing him but Kakashi was certain that he was not only aware of Kakashi. He was positive that Naruto knew what he was doing even behind his back. That was the kind of shinobi that he had surpassed him. Stronger than most knew and kinder than the world deserved. Beautiful and strong.

X

It was truly a delicious sight. Kakashi’s body warmed when he watched Naruto splash himself. the way the water clung and dripped off of him. They had not been speaking since coming here. Kakashi needed a break from office sometimes. Not slacking but an actual break from the room and constant work.

Naruto knew him so well and he was the strongest shinobi in the village so there was no problem or trouble him assisting Kakashi in this way. He knew what Kakashi needed and he took him to somewhere Kakashi could be alone and where he could hear the sounds of the village and the sounds of nature. Mostly the calming sounds of the small waterfall but everything helped.

Naruto’s soft sigh caught his attention as he watched him slowly sit on one of the rocks that stuck out. It did not surprise Kakashi to see him fold his legs under him and dip his head. He was just surprised that it had taken Naruto this long to decide that meditating was the answer. Which it honestly was. It was nice to watch Naruto fall into that mode.

Kakashi would try it himself and he did try secretly but he was like his sensei before him. Not that good at the entire thing. Besides his precious dogs had many benefits but he had yet to hear of a dog sage that could get anywhere near what Naruto could do.

And he doubted he would look as delicious as Naruto looked in sage mode. The eyes… even his scent changed. There was a different glint to Naruto’s skin in sage mode. It called for a man to taste or at least Kakashi.

Kakashi lazily scrawled his signature before he tucked the first scroll away. He uncrossed his legs and sat up a little more as he watched Naruto. There was a light spray from the waterfall and it kept hitting Naruto’s back. It made an enchanting view. Kakashi would actually like to join him but at the same time the peace and pace that he was currently enjoying felt like almost enough. It almost lured him to sleep but with Naruto so near and so tempting how could he?

He watched the change slowly come across Naruto’s face and smiled. The scent changed as well. Sage mode was such an interesting transformation it drove Kakashi crazy every single time that he witnessed it. It enjoyed watching it form and he loved to see the combinations that Naruto came up with.

He was a truly unique shinobi and a genius in his own way. Kakashi had studied him during the war and he had been mostly been by Naruto this entire time. He mostly understood him. He wouldn’t say he fully did because Naruto took many people by surprise occasionally and Kakashi was usually one of those people. Not all of the time but out of ten… Naruto would take him but surprise at least two times.

The way he fought and the things he thought about when fighting. Kakashi had been able to guide Naruto towards forming his own jutsu and Kakashi had watched Naruto create countless jutsus since. Jutsus that only he could use but only for now.

Kakashi noted the young students of Naruto were picking up quickly what Naruto taught and not just that. Some of the new jutsus and even seals that Naruto had begun crafting after the war were created with other users in mind. Kurama was teaching Naruto lessons and it showed.

Kakashi forced himself to look away from tanned skin and body and instead glared at the work that was keeping him from looking at his favourite thing. Call him besotted but there was just something about Naruto.

A hardworking young man and he had fought so hard for everything and everyone. He was stronger than people knew and he worked for the benefit of everyone. He was beautiful and he had caught Kakashi’s heart so easily. There were hints from time to time of the child he used to be not too long ago. Hints of the people who were his parents but those hints had ceased to hurt Kakashi.

These days he felt warmed all over when he saw hints of Minato-sensei and Kushina-san. Beautiful kind people and the child that they left behind… Kakashi hopes they don’t mind he was in love. They had done so much for him and everyone else so he hopes it is not too much trouble that he dearly is in love with the child they gifted on them.

Precious and gorgeous. Strong like them and he had surpassed them all in every single way. Surpassed the Kages that came before. Surpassed his parents. All Naruto needed was to see up close what a Hokage needed to do and get used to the work so he could find his own way of being a Hokage.

He would not be the third. He would not be the fifth. Not the fourth or the second one either. Naruto wouldn’t be like him either. He would find his own way and it would be beautiful. Beautiful like him. All tanned skin and beautiful eyes that could show so much and hide so much.

He called to Kakashi and Kakashi was helpless to resist. He did feel sorry a little sorry for those that coveted Naruto. There was no chance for them. Kakashi was a goner from the start.

X

“I sense slacking.” Naruto’s lips curved into a smile as Kakashi let his Hokage hat rest on the soft grass. “Sensei.” He teased with his eyes closed. “You brought work with you shouldn’t you at least try to finish most of it? You can’t delegate the ones you brought with you. That’s why you brought them with you… remember?” He teased and Kakashi smiled. He smiled as he stretched before he gave a loud sigh as he watched the man that had captured him so easily.

“I used the powers that I possess to finish quickly.” He teased back and Naruto’s laughed bounced over the water. A few birds were disturbed along with the dragonflies that had been resting on his leg and his back. “The most important things are completed.” Kakashi eyed the scrolls before he bit his thumb. A few movements and a bit of chakra and he watched the scrolls disappear. “I will never get over how handy some of these restricted jutsus are.”

“I can’t believe there is a crash course on restricted and forbidden jutsus only for most Kages to decide that what they are going to do is use them themselves.” Naruto tsked before he laughed. “Then again my most famous Jutsu was a forbidden jutsu.”

“And how well you use it.” Kakashi murmured as Naruto’s eyes slowly reopened. Their gazes locked before Kakashi crooked his finger. Naruto grinned at him before he swayed to his feet. The sight he made as he rolled his shoulders back before he walked across the water to Kakashi. Not a single thing displaced. The water remained clear, not even bugs or birds moved as Naruto walked. Beautiful. “Once it is not harmful to the user and used in moderation most of these forbidden jutsus end up being used.”

He watched Naruto as he walked onto the grass. The pace was slow as he approached Kakashi. The way he slowly knelt was a tease. Maybe anyone else would see it as a joke, as a mocking gesture but Kakashi understood and it sent heat rushing throughout his entire body. He had to fight to keep himself still.

He caught Naruto’s outstretched arm and brought it upwards for a kiss. He kissed the knuckles before he turned the hand over so he could kiss the wrist. The cloth of his mask obstructed most of the fun that Kakashi could have been having so he rolled down his mask and pressed a kiss to Naruto’s wrist.

“Shinobi have to use what they can.” Naruto’s voice was lower and his eyes were a much darker blue. The intensity of his gaze only made Kakashi press a harsher kiss to the skin of Naruto’s kiss. All bruises healed so quickly. A blessing and a curse.

“They will and they do but it should be done in moderation. Some things are not tools, even when others try to treat them as such.” Kakashi nibbled the skin of Naruto’s wrist until he watched the flush climb up Naruto’s neck. “You should never lose sight of the people. The village is not a place.”

“It is a home. The village is the people that call it home not the actual location. A village can move and it can be rebuilt.” Naruto whispered as his eyes closed. When he reopened them Kakashi got to see the sage mode once more before Naruto grinned and let the eyes change back. How disappointing. “My sensei still has many things to teach me.”

“It’s flattering that you think that way.” Kakashi laughed before he pulled Naruto into his lap. He savoured the warm as they arranged Naruto on him. The way he straddled him and the way he held himself. Kakashi should have thrown off the robes before they started. “I have an idea as to what I can teach you.” He smiled and Naruto gave a low laugh. “Lessons of love and passion taking advantage of the little time that we have here enjoying the quiet. How about we start…” His hands moved to Naruto’s waist. “Now?”


End file.
